Simplify the following expression: ${4z+3(z+4)}$
Explanation: Distribute the ${3}$ into the parentheses: $ 4z + {3(}\gray{z+4}{)} $ $ 4z + {3z+12} $ Combine the $z$ terms: $ {4z + 3z} + 12$ $ {7z} + 12$ The simplified expression is $7z+12$